No Unnatural Heartbeat
by CoffeeShopHysteria
Summary: Sasuke left Naruto with no warning and now they meet again, how should they feel and act toward each other?What are all these new feelings?Friends, enemies, or more?BoyXBoy. This story takes place in the real world, not the world of Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**No Unnatural Heartbeat**

A SasuNaru story

Quick A/N-This story will contain yaoi and Shounen-ai(boyXboy). Don't like, don't read. This story takes place in the real world not the world of Naruto. Thank you.

**~Prologue~ **The memories hold it all

**Naruto's POV**

It all starts out with a memory. A memory that never fades from my mind. I wish it would though. I wish all the memories of him, of us would go away forever.

We were children back then, just two little boys, the best of friends. Class had just ended for the day so we headed to our special spot, a spot in the woods with green grass, some scattered boulders, and the smell of rainy days even in the summer. There was a big pond with a small dock near our place too. On that day instead of playing ninja, or catch, or even the occasional hide-n-seek, he said he wanted to go to the dock. He looked really sad and his voice said no questions about his decision, so we headed to the pond.

The two of us sat in silence for awhile. Neither of us spoke a word, the only noise heard was the sound of my skin hitting the water as I swung my legs about, feet skimming the top of the pond. He looked at me.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?" I asked happy he had finally spoken.

"I need to tell you something important." He said in a voice I had never heard before, a cold and heartless voice, yet still filled with worry and heartache.

"What is it; you can tell me anything, we're best buds remember?" I said smiling at him even though I was scared of what was going on in my mind. He looked away from me.

"I can't be your best friend anymore, Naruto, my family has decided to move away." I was so stunned. Sadness flooded into me and escaped through my eyes.

"Y-you're your leaving me?" I choked out. He nodded.

"But…were best buds…"That's all I could say. Nothing else could come out of my mouth. I was broken.

I remember running away from our spot and he not chasing after me. I remember slamming my bedroom door and crying my eyes out. I remember my foster father, Iruka, holding me and wiping away my tears. I remember six days later the family moving away and I remember perfectly not going to say goodbye.

That was eight years ago, but still I remembered it all. I'm fifteen now. I've got some new close friends, none of them the same as he was. Still they are my friends. I don't like thinking about him and I don't always do these days. When he does cross my mind though, I remember all the good times we had and then I remember him leaving me and how much it hurt. This brings to mind the promise I made to myself after he left. Always and forever, until the end of time, I shall hate, Sasuke Uchiha.


	2. Chapter 2

**No Unnatural Heartbeat**

A SasuNaru story

Quick A/N-This story will contain yaoi and Shounen-ai(boyXboy). Don't like, don't read. This story takes place in the real world(well the real world in my head)not the world of Naruto. Thank you and Enjoy.

**~Chapter 1 ~ A New Place With Old Faces**

**Naruto's POV**

It had to be the biggest, most elegant, most boring building I had ever seen. The famous Konaha High Boarding School, is where Iruka was making me go to school now. Today was my first day here and I hadn't had a class yet, but I could already tell I wasn't going to like it. The place was old and boring. Not to mention all the flowers and plants. There was absolutely nowhere to run around, no field in sight, no nothing! Why the hell does Iruka always have to have a friend that works somewhere fancy and stupid!?! I didn't even get why I had to be here. My old public high school was just fine for me. Iruka thought I could "get a better education here" though. I can't hate him for it I guess. I don't have to like it here either though.

I carried my many heavy suitcases through the corridors until I found the boy's dormitories. I was damn happy too, considering each bag weighed like fifty pounds! I looked at the piece of paper given to me by a lady in the office building, Room 13, was written on it. Unfortunately I hadn't stopped walking when I read the paper and a door opened and slammed into my face. I fell on the ground with the suitcases going out of my hands.

"UUUUGH, WHAT THE HELL WATCH WHAT YOU'RE DOING!"I screamed in anger.I looked up at the guy, and registered his face.

"Kiba!" I was so happy, finally someone I knew!

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing here?" He helped me up and gave me my bags in shock the whole time.

"Iruka had a friend who worked here and the dude got me in at Iruka's request. It's so boring Kiba! How can you stand it here?"

"It's not that bad actually, trust me you'll find out soon enough dude." He said chuckling and grabbing the paper from me.

"Room 13, huh that sucks big time dude, your roommate is a freak!"

I stared at him for awhile,"Gee thanks Kiba what a way to make me feel better. See you later." I said walking off. After about another half hour of searching I finally got there, the room was towards the very end of the hall and a few doors away from the bathroom. I walked in and collapsed on the empty bed dropping all my suitcases in the process. I was so tired of carrying them around!

"Finally!" I shouted and looked around the room. I could tell this side was mine do to the fact that the other side was covered in posters and this half was bare. I looked at the side opposite for awhile. Emo and rock band poster's covered the wall, the floor was all clean, my roommate's desk was covered in books, notebooks, and papers, there was shelf filled with more books, and on the red and black color scheme bed a figure looked at me with hate.

I stared back in unease. His most noticeable feature had to be his blood red hair- it stood out like a sore thumb, he had really pale skin, and he wore eyeliner and all black clothes. I looked at him as he glared at me through sea green eyes filled with anger directed at the whole situation.

"Umm hi, I'm Naruto." I said outstretching my hand.

"Gaara." He said blankly then turned his attention back to the book in his hands.

"Ok then, nice to meet you Gaara." I said fixing my orange shirt. I'm not gonna lie, Gaara freaked me out and the tension in the air as I set up my side of the room was really uncomfortable. I felt his eyes on me whenever my back was turned and I the whole time I got the feeling like he was going to leap at me with a knife. Not to mention I had no clue what I had done to make him hate me!

"Haha finished! What do ya think dude?" I said after about three hours of working on it.

"Bright and idiotic." Gaara said without even looking up.

"What you didn't even look, I think it's perfect!" I looked at the once barren side of the room. The bed now had blue and orange sheets and blankets on it. The walls were covered in soccer posters and a couple cutouts of girls in bikinis (I stole a magazine from my old teachers desk while in detention, male middle aged teachers are balways/b pervs, and that comes in handy). The desk was now covered with video games and a couple of my sketch pads, plus the computer that every student was given. My clothes (including the stupid bland uniform they gave us) were thrown into my closet, and finally my comic book collection on the night stand next to the bed.

"Whatever." He said continuing to read his novel.

"Fine, be a jerk." I went over and got out a comic book and laid out on the bed. Today was Saturday so we wouldn't have school tomorrow either! I got in on such a good day. The only bad part was school had been going on for about two months and I had no clue what they were teaching here. I mean this was an advanced school and I usually got straight C's and D's. There was a knock on the door stopping my train of thoughts and Kiba's head popped in. I saw him examine the room.

"Wow you guys aren't gonna get along so well." he said stepping in.

"Kiba, what are you doing here?" I asked slightly annoyed about how well he knew that.

"Getting you, the guys and I were planning on hanging out in Shikamaru and Choji's room tonight and I came to get you so they'd actually believe me about how you're here."

"Why the hell isn't it believable that I'm here? Ok whatever I'll come; I guess it's good to have everyone here." I said getting up and following him out the door into the hall.

"Yeah it is man, just like the old days! I'm just glad goth boy hasn't murdered you yet!"

"Yeah god the whole time he fucking glared at me, Gaara is as scary as shit!" I said. Then I thought of something, Kiba only referred to all our childhoods when he said the old days, which meant one thing and one thing only.

"Kiba, you don't mean-"

"Yes I do Naruto!" He cut me off and shoved me into Room 2. I looked up and saw the familiar faces smiling and welcoming me. Though I'm sure half of them were smiling because they were drunk. Shikamaru unsteadily handed me a beer.

"Wow! So Kiba wasn't lying when he said you were here." he said. I didn't respond to any of their comments or payed attention to the music in the background, I just scanned their faces until my eyes focused on a corner in the room. A tall, raven haired boy stared at me through black eyes in utter shock. I glared at him, my rival, the one person I hated more than anyone else; Sasuke Uchiha was attending my new school.


	3. Chapter 3

**No Unnatural Heartbeat**

A SasuNaru story

Quick A/N - This story will contain Yaoi and Shounen-ai (BoyxBoy). Don't like, don't read. This story takes place in the real world(well the real world in my head)not the world of Naruto. Thank you and Enjoy.

**~Chapter 2 ~ **

**Sasuke's POV**

It was true, Kiba wasn't lying, Naruto was actually attending K.H.B.S. I watched them all welcome him, they were all so drunk. None of them even noticed how he said nothing, he just searched the room. I knew who he was searching for and when he saw me, he glared through his blue eyes. They all had told me how he felt after I left. They all warned me of how he hated me. Truthfully I couldn't blame him. I could've warned him earlier. I could've tried to still be his friend. I could've done a lot, but instead I did nothing and the best friend I ever had now wishes I was dead. I didn't know what to do, so I just stared at him until he finally turned away and started drinking. The only one besides me who wasn't drinking was Neji, who was now right next to me.

"Sasuke."

"What is it now?"

Neji looked at me. "He hates you."

"I already know that!" I glared at the long haired boy.

"Well then you might want to keep it in mind." he said.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" but Neji didn't answer instead he just left the room.

"Stupid bastard." I mumbled under my breath. I was actually surprised none of the dorm leaders had caught us yet. I mean the music was loud, hardly any of them could walk straight let alone stand, and the air was heavy with liquor. I didn't drink a lot, I didn't enjoy being drunk so I only had one beer that night. My mind decided to travel into it's own little world as I sat down a couple minutes after Neji left and when I came back to reality almost six hours had past, making it close to midnight! A lot of the guys had left and all who were still here were Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Naruto. Shikamaru was out cold, Choji had his legs on his bed but the rest of him was on the floor with an empty chip bag on his head so I couldn't tell if he was awake or alive for that matter, Kiba was grabbing a beer and heading back to our room, and Naruto was trying to get up off the floor.

"I'll meet you back at the room Kiba. I just have to do something really quick."

"Whatever dude." Kiba said stumbling out the door.

I headed over to where Naruto was. It was unbelievable how big these dorms were. They were like apartments almost. When I got over to him I grabbed his hand and helped him up. I knew he hated me, but to me he was still my friend and the least I could do was get him back to his room without getting caught.

"Hey where'd Kiba go, get your hands off me Uchiha!" He said trying to balance.

"He left, dobe now come on I'm helping you get back to your room." I said trying to act like I hated doing this so he wouldn't complain so much.

"I can get back on my own!" he said right before collapsing on the floor.

"Sure you can." I said picking him up and heading out the door.

The hall was really quiet so I had a hard time be silent with Naruto's constant snoring. That had to be one of the worst things about him. He whimpered in his sleep and turned over, his hands reached out clutching my shirt. His breathing got really heavy and I began to panic.

"Naruto ,"I said shaking him a bit, "dude, wake up."

He didn't wake up but he calmed down a bit. We were right next to his door when he clutched my shirt even tighter causing me to fall awkwardly trying not to slam his head on the floor.

"Naruto dammit wake up!" I yelled as quietly as I could.

"S-S-Sasuke!" he said squirming around until he finally started moaning. I let go of Naruto immediately. He was dreaming about me, and I could only guess what was going on in his dreams. All my ideas though didn't seem possible. I was completely shocked either way though. I stared at him, his head was on my chest and he was curled up in between my legs still holding onto me. It was extremely uncomfortable having him like that. I tried to move, but it really only made things worse, so I tried moving him into a position where I could pick him up. I had one arm under his legs and the other supporting his back and that's when Naruto decided it was time to wake up. His eyes met mine and he started blushing really hard. Then he took in our position and he began to glare at me again.

"What the hell are you doing to me bastard!?!" he said punching my chest.

"I was trying to be nice and get you back to your dorm!" I said pointing to the room number above us clearly saying "Room 13".

"Nice? You're trying to be nice to me!?!?" he said anger making him red as we stood up.

"Yes nice!"

"Well was it nice eight years ago when you left me and said we couldn't be friends ever again!?!? How 'nice' was that, huh? Why is it all of a sudden you want to be 'nice' to me!?" He said tears starting to poor from his eyes. Naruto put his hands over his mouth once he realized what he had said and ran into his room. I put my foot in the door before he could close it making him sit down in front of it.

"Naruto I'm sorry ok. I should have told you earlier we were moving and yeah I should've tried to stay your friend, but that was eight years ago. I still want to be your friend. I'm sorry I hurt you!" I said trying not to wake his roommate. He got quiet for awhile.

"I hate you Sasuke." He finally said. My foot slipped away from the door.

"You talk in your sleep." I said quietly but still loud enough for him to hear me as I walked away and back to my dorm.

**Naruto's POV**

I couldn't believe it. Sasuke heard my dream. The dream that was completely new to me. It made me uncomfortable just thinking about it. I leaned my head against the door and continued to cry. I hated Sasuke, or that's what I thought. His words still hung in my head. He wanted to be friends. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. I had hated him for so long, then tonight I have that dream, which he heard, and now he wants to be my friend. He wanted to be my friend all along. When I hated him, he wanted to be my friend, and he still wants to be my friend after he heard parts of my dream about us having sex. I put my face in my knees. I do not like Sasuke like that. I do not like Sasuke like that. I do not like Sasuke like that.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?"

I looked up and saw Gaara standing in front of me. He was in his boxers, and after my night the sight made me blush. I wiped away my tears.

"Why do you care? You hate me."

"When did I say that?"

"You didn't, but I mean you, you were glaring at me and you didn't shake hands and you, wait so you don't hate me?" I said utterly confused.

"No I don't, and I'm asking you what's wrong." He said helping me up and walking over to our beds.

"Everything's wrong!" I said changing into my pajama pants.

"That's life for you." Gaara said looking out the window that was between our beds.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna sleep it off, thanks for caring Gaara, you're not anything like I thought you were." I said getting under the covers.

"I'm not quite sure how to respond to that, Naruto."

Twenty minutes later Gaara finally fell asleep. I laid awake for awhile thinking about Sasuke, not having a clue about how I was supposed to feel. Soon enough though I slipped into unconsciousness, my last thought praying that the dream would never come back.


	4. Chapter 4

**No Unnatural Heartbeat**

A SasuNaru story

Quick A/N - This story will contain Yaoi and Shounen-ai (BoyxBoy). Don't like, don't read. This story takes place in the real world (well the real world in my head) not the world of Naruto. Thank you and Enjoy.

**~Chapter 3 ~ This Is Too Much For Just One Morning**

**Sasuke's POV**

"Let's go!!"

I turned over and pressed my face into the pillow.

"Do you ever let me sleep in Kiba?!?!"

"Come on it's not early, you're just lazy! Plus if we don't hurry up all the good food will be gone, let's go!" Kiba said already dressed and heading for the door.

"Fine."

We left soon after and headed to the middle of the huge building where the "dining hall" was located. I saw no point in calling it that because it was just like a cafeteria only bigger. A line with about thirty teens in it slowly moved and got shorter as three women served breakfast. We waited patiently, well I did, Kiba hated the line. On Sundays they always served pancakes until they ran out. Whoever didn't get there early got either hot cereal or worse, Breakfast Surprise, (I'm pretty sure it contains toxic waste or something because nothing edible would taste so bad!)so Kiba always made sure we arrived early for breakfast everyday. You would think it was a nice friendly gesture, but then again you've never had ice water poured on you several times because you wouldn't wake up within **thirty seconds**.

"Hey you guys!" Kiba called waving to some people behind me entering the "dining hall". I turned around to see seven familiar faces heading our way. Neji was walking with Lee and seemed quite irritated as Lee kept rambling on and on. Choji was dragging Shikamaru almost to get in line. Shino was walking alone, and the closest to where Kiba and I were was Naruto and his roommate Gaara. They were whispering to each other and not really noticing anything else. I heard the redhead say something with my name and saw Naruto starting to blush.

My mind started doing tumbles as I wondered what they were talking about. Did he tell Gaara about last night? Did he tell him something else? Why would my name make him blush? Was Gaara teasing him about me? Was that dream even a sex fantasy like I thought it was? What else could it have been? Is Naruto gay? I don't think he is.

Something hit me and I fell back with it on top of me. My back hit the floor hard and as I opened my eyes that had instinctively shut, I saw blonde hair on my chest. Naruto turned his head and looked at me. Both of us blushed, but I'm sure he was far more red than I. He got off quick and turned away mumbling what I believed was an apology. I brought myself to my feet as we all kept moving in line. Naruto and I were next to each other at the back due to Choji saying that we got out of line and our spots were lost. I was at the end and Shikamaru's little cousin, Aika, came up. Aika sort of made herself part of our "group", and she tended to take control of us when she could.

"Hi Sasuke!" she said in a mocking voice, trying to sound like one of the girls who would come up to me and start flirting.

"Ha-ha very funny. You know I hate them all, so must you act like another one." We grabbed out trays as we were luckily served the last of the pancakes, and started walking to the table everyone else was at.

"Well since you seem to have your eyes on someone at the moment, I guess I'll lay off the teasing a bit." she said and several people around us who had heard her turned their heads in our direction. I leaned my head closer to her so no one would hear.

"What the hell are you talking about!?!? All the girls are the same here, all gaga. The only different one is you and there is no way I would like a control freak like you, we're friends."

"Thanks, Sasuke," she whispered sarcastically," but one, I'm not a control freak and two, I never said it was a girl."

I didn't respond because we sat down at the table, but I gave her a look telling her the conversation wasn't over. I looked at everyone around the table. Our two newest members were still whispering like crazy. The redhead gave the other his food claiming he wasn't hungry, and after much complaint about it, Naruto, finally just took it. He did have a big appetite. Shikamaru had started talking to Aika about the biology packet due tomorrow. Kiba and Shino were talking to Hinata, who had just arrived, about the party they were throwing next weekend if Hinata got permission from the principal to use the courtyard. Choji had finished his food and started stealing some from Neji, who was obviously not paying attention to Lee who was talking to him. I saw him take a couple glances at Gaara. I was the only one who knew that he liked him. Neji had liked Gaara since Gaara had fist gotten here a couple months ago. Lee kept talking though, not noticing anything.

"Ga-Ga-Gaara!" a short brunette freshman had walked up to the table where Gaara was blushing like mad. A few other girls were pointing, some giggling, and some looking disgusted.

"Matsuri?" Aika had obviously known the girl. Matsuri didn't reply she just looked at Gaara blushing madly.

"G-G-G-Gaara, would, would you go out with me!" she shouted nervously and looked down at the ground. I took a glance at Neji who was frozen in shock. Then I saw Gaara with almost the same expression. He quickly returned to his normal passive look though.

"I-"He didn't say anything more, because Neji had composed himself and grabbed the male's wrist leading him out of the cafeteria. I watched them go hoping Neji would tell him how he felt. Matsuri stood there in shock like everyone else in the oversized cafeteria who watched the whole scene (only she was turning even redder) until Lee broke the silence.

"How come girls don't ask me out!?! I'm lovable, energetic, high spirited, I have a wonderful since of fashion, and I am much more talkative than Mr. I-Never-Say-A-Word-Cause-I'm-So-Dark-And-Mysterious!!!"

Everyone at our table looked at him as all the other students in the room started whispering about what just happened(all of them probably starting rumors).All the guys(and Aika) at our table were telling Lee why he would **never** get a girl, and Hinata tried to cheer him up with a compliment after each blow. The only other one quiet besides myself was Naruto who eventually got up and began to walk away. I told myself just to let him go, but I knew I need to apologize for last night (though really Naruto should be the one apologizing) so my feet carried me the way he left as my mind tried to give me reasons why I shouldn't go.


	5. Chapter 5

**bNo Unnatural Heartbeat/b**

A SasuNaru story

Quick A/N - This story will contain Yaoi and Shounen-ai (BoyxBoy). Don't like, don't read. This story takes place in the real world (well the real world in my head) not the world of Naruto. Thank you and Enjoy.

**~Chapter 4 ~ We Need To Talk, But We Want More **

**Sasuke's POV**

I followed silently a few feet behind Naruto. I knew if I made a sound he'd tell me to get lost. He walked out to one of the gardens. This one was The Rose Garden, for there were roses of every color everywhere. He stayed on the stone steps for a while until he found two rose bushes near a weeping willow tree with a tiny separation big enough to walk through them. I watched Naruto walk between them carefully so he wouldn't get scratched by the thorns. I walked closer after I couldn't see him anymore and gently walked through avoiding the thorns. The other side was a clearing big enough for four people to comfortably fit into by the base of the tree. I looked up and saw how the branches of the weeping willow kept the spot hidden, so from the outside it would look like the rose bushes just went right next to the trunk of the tree. The air was thick with the scent of roses even more than on the path. I looked down and saw Naruto staring up at me in shock. I smirked, leave it to Naruto not to notice someone following him barely five feet away.

"Did you follow me here, you bastard!?" he said getting angry and standing up. He was still a few inches shorter than me so the effect he obviously wanted of intimidating me didn't work. I sat down over by the base of the tree, squeezing past him, but far enough so we wouldn't touch.

"Yep. Say how'd you find this place? You've only been here like one day and I've been here since beginning of freshman year last year and I never even caught site of it." He looked at me, his face full of confusion and uncertainty. After about two minutes of staring at each other, Naruto finally sat down next to me(if he sat somewhere else he'd probably try leaning back and falling into painful thorns.).

"Yesterday when I was looking for the dorms, I kind of tripped over my own feet. My suitcases were really heavy and I didn't pay attention while adjusting them. I guess I just sort of fell in between the space between the bushes."

"Interesting." I looked at him for awhile. I'd never seen him so calm. He didn't move around like he used to. In fact as I studied him as he looked at the sky between branches , I noticed a lot had changed about him. He seemed stronger and even a bit more mature. He glanced in my direction and saw me staring at him.

"What is it?" he asked and I noticed how his voice had changed a bit too.

"Your hair got longer." He looked at me, his face trying (and failing) to hide the sadness he was feeling.

"Yeah things change in between eight years." He said turning his gaze towards the ground. Guilt swept through me as I watched him sitting there.

"Naruto."

**Naruto's POV**

I didn't look at him. I knew that if I did I would start crying. Hell, I already felt the tears forming in my eyes. I felt smooth skin touch my cheek as Sasuke held it moving his thumb slowly back and forth. A shiver ran down my spine at the touch. Why would he do something like this after what happened last night!?!? Sasuke turned my head so I would look at him.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did to you, and if I could I would go back and change it all." I stared at him. His voice spoke seriously and honestly. Even the gaze from his black eyes told me he was sincere.

I felt the tears fall from my eyes. I couldn't stop crying. I felt Sasuke shift me over so I sat on his lap facing him. I felt his arms go under mine and his hands hooked on my shoulders. Then he leaned closer pressing his forehead to my own. I was shocked. This was how he held me when I was upset back when we were kids. He chuckled at me and I could smell his sweet breath. Every muscle in my body became relaxed and my crying began to slow.

"Naruto, it's not complete yet you're not holding me. Remember?"

I smiled through the last of my tears. Why was Sasuke being so cute? Ugh! Sasuke, cute? I mentally slapped myself giving me a reminder that I was completely straight and Sasuke meant nothing to me like that. I looked at him. He was making this way too difficult.

My arms timidly move across his blue t-shirt under his arm and latched onto his shoulders. I felt him tense up and shut his eyes at my touch. I smiled to myself. Maybe we could-**NO** I mentally slapped myself again. I absolutely can not like him like that! Sasuke let out a sigh as we both adapted to the position and became relaxed. We must have stayed like that for at least twenty minutes. I got to experience heaven for twenty minutes, not such a bad deal when after I have to deal with heartache. Not bad at all. I finally opened my eyes and caught him staring at me. I blushed.

"Naruto?"

"Uh- huh?"

"Can we be best friends again?"

I smiled full heartedly.

"Of course, I've never had a better friend than you."

He smiled and held me tighter as he leaned back on the small grass area. I moved my arms and we adjusted ourselves once again. Our new position a bit more, well I'm not sure I can explain, it was blissful and uncomfortable all at once. My hand gripped his shirt loosely as my head rested against his chest. Sasuke was looking upward and his arms were around my waist. My legs were together in his opened ones. My thoughts became tangled up. I really wanted to know what Sasuke thought of our position, was he feeling anything like I was, but if I asked would he get uncomfortable and leave? I just erased it all from my mind so I could simply enjoy the moment. I realized something was wrong though. I knew we had left out one subject and I couldn't get it out of my head, it wasn't ignorable. I moved so that I laid next to him looking up. I could tell he was shocked and a little confused at first, but his facial expressions changed and he accepted the new arrangement without complaint. We both stayed silent for awhile, just taking everything in. I took a deep breath knowing I couldn't ignore it any longer.

"Sasuke, we need to talk about something."

He looked at me.

"Ok."

"I need you to do me a favor. I sort of want you to forget about last night. That dream was completely random and unexpected. So I think it would be best if we left it behind us. I mean we both know we're just best buds." I said it calmly but the words were forced out. They burned my throat and broke my heart.

Sasuke tensed and sat up. I watched him stare at me, deep in thought for awhile. Then in one quick movement the raven haired boy was on top of me. My legs were in between his, my knee rubbing against his crotch. In his left hand, held tightly, was my right arm. His free arm snaked it's way under my head. He leaned in so close that our foreheads and tips of our noses touched.

"Sa- Sasuke! What the hell?" I whimpered out, squirming in discomfort as my eyes shut tight.

"Stop." The way he used his tender voice melted my eyelids lifted a little and my body stopped all movement. I felt so confused, like nothing around made since and the only thing not spinning was Sasuke. I looked at his face through confused eyes. I couldn't describe what I saw. Hurt? Confusion? Maybe…longing? We looked at each other until Sasuke inched his head even closer. My hands dug into the earth, as every ounce of my being longed to feel him like this forever. I knew it was so wrong though, we just couldn't. His lips brushed against mine and for a second everything stopped. The world, my heart, time, I even forgot how to breathe. I began to squirm again when I felt his heavy breathing on my ear.

"Are you sure that's what you want, Naruto?"


	6. Chapter 6

**No Unnatural Heartbeat**

A SasuNaru story

Quick A/N - This story will contain Yaoi and Shounen-ai (BoyxBoy). Don't like, don't read. This story takes place in the real world (well the real world in my head) not the world of Naruto. Thank you and Enjoy.

**~Chapter 5 ~ Advances or Mistakes?**

**Naruto's POV**

In all honesty, I had absolutely no idea what I wanted. I wanted Sasuke in my life, but _how_ did I want him in it? Well, Sasuke, obviously didn't really care, because right then I felt his grip on my arm loosen as his hand rubbed against my cheek. Then something I'd never thought would happen, happened. Sasuke shoved his lips onto mine. I was in utter shock. My feelings were a mix of pure terror and an overwhelming sense of enchantment. I wanted to break away, my mind screamed at me, telling me this wasn't how the world worked, but my body reacted differently. I returned the kiss as Sasuke sat me back on his lap.

His lips seemed to melt on mine and I lost track of what was going on. I could only feel Sasuke, I could only hear our moans drowning out the birds that chirped in the trees. His tongue licked my lower lip begging eagerly for an entrance, I smiled into the kiss and opened my mouth enough for his tongue to squeeze in comfortably. I felt him explore every inch of my mouth and I fought with his tongue just to have him hold me tighter. I finally got him to let me go into his mouth after what seemed like another century and lots of rolling around on the ground.

He tasted sweet, this would be the taste I would remember all my life. It was hinted with mint but I could still taste his breakfast. I found that funny. It wasn't just his taste though it was how he started to rub my tongue with his, how I could spend hours just memorizing his mouth. There was so much more of him I wanted to explore. So, so much more I wanted to know. Something buzzed making Sasuke and I both jump. Sasuke's hand reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone I looked at it at saw Neji's phone number on the screen. Reluctantly Sasuke answered it neither of us could go on with it interrupting.

I leaned in to against Sasuke's neck to hear the voice on the other end talking in a very irritated tone.

"Where the hell are you two!? It's been hours since anyone's seen you apparently and they keep calling us wondering where the hell you guys are!"

"Who says Naruto's hear with me? And why didn't they just call me?" Sasuke said as I heard another voice in the background sigh and then some low rustling.

"One, I'm not stupid I know he's there. Two they're scared you'd kill them for interrupting anything. Three you'd better call them because I have things to attend to," I heard a smacking noise and Neji yelped, "I mean someone to attend to, _sorry_." I grabbed the phone from Sasuke.

"Put Gaara on!" I said eager to know what was going on. I smiled as I heard them arguing then a pause and I heard the familiar voice asking me what I wanted.

"I want to know what's happening!!! Is he treating you right? Did you fall head over heals for Neji? What are you two doing? Spill man spill!!!" I screamed into the phone. I heard a click and frowned.

"He hung up on me!" I yelled handing Sasuke back his phone.

"It's probably because you sounded like a girl who wanted to do nothing but gossip." He said stroking my neck. I moaned at the touch then looked at Sasuke and blushed a bit.

"We should probably go back to the others." I said looking down as he sighed.

"You're right."

We both got up and fixed ourselves to our best abilities. I slipped between the rose bushes taking in a whiff of their fragrance one more time. Sasuke followed after me and grabbed my hand as we walked back. I looked at him taking in his outer appearance for few minutes as we continued along. He as taller than me by a few inches as always, his hair had gotten a bit longer as well, and even though he was still skinny I saw he had gotten actual muscles on his arms, they weren't like hanging noodles anymore. A group of girls were coming up to us and I yanked his hand from Sasuke's. They all smiled and waved, some giggled and others tossed their hair hoping to seem flirtatious and sexy. Sasuke just wondered pass them me at his heels. I looked at him expecting for our hands to clasp again, but that didn't happen. I saw the pained look on his face as we followed the turning and mixing paths back to the dorms. I went in front of him stopping him abruptly. We were still inches apart both of us confused as ever.

"Sasuke, how, how, how will we make this work? Where are we going from here?"


End file.
